Legacy of a soldier
by fariytail1423
Summary: The young seventeen-year-old starts as a Spartan 3 that is met with the realities of War that she forgot when she was just a little child is she going to surpass her childhood is she going to be scarred for life. "Blood and gore"
1. Chapter 1

Note: hey guys so this is my first time writing so hopefully you enjoy and I'm not very good at this so yeah.

It was the year July 23rd 2552 Reach was quite as the day started some Birds are heard in the distance and some Falcons moving through the air as a young woman started to wake up. But it wasn't by the noise of the Falcons it was some little rays of lights shining on her face from the Sun her name was Thorn she was about 17 years old and was in the Spartan-III division. Originally she wanted to be an orbital drop shock trooper but when she was in ODST training she was asked for the position of Spartan-III. She took it because she knew she would be able to get more money from it her mom and dad where ODSTs who died on harvest right in front of your eyes. she was a brunette at 7 foot tall with Messy long hair she went to the bathroom and wash her face then took a shower and went down to the kitchen she had a good meal bacon and eggs and then went out the door.

Start walking to the military base at the top of the mountain she only stopped once to help an old man at the farm. Reach was quiet warm and peaceful the land was abundance of farms but had many mountains and Canyons but those places were usually military bases or just had no life in was 2 times bigger than Earth and had a neighboring planet right beside it also it's stopped at a building the building had Office of Naval intelligence written on it the writing seem to be on what looked to be obsidian and the building looks like it was made out of some fancy stone or walked in the revolving doors and was met by a lady she looked to be in her mid-twenties and had her hair done up in a bun and in a nice suit "hi how many I help you?" she asked I looked at her for a second not getting what she said but replyd with "hi my name is Thoren I'm here for my recruitment." I said with an uneasy voice she looked at me for 5 seconds then she looked at her monitor on her desk she didn't look back at me and pointed over to a door I walked in the door and 4 seconds before I could be inrange the door opened which made me look find me for 3 seconds to see multiple cameras of course they're observing me.

I walked through the hallways following this blue lights on the floor they lit up when the doors closed it behind me it seemed to be taking me to the path of probably an office as I get to my destination I was being met by open air and lots of wind? It seemed to be a landing pad they had a falcon sitting there it was already warmed up and prep for flying the pilot was in the seats and man was standing in there in a full tusk. He took me to one of the seats and sat in one himself we started flying even before I could put the seat belt on and we started going in some destination. "sorry for being awkward we have to be safe we're taking you to the main training base you'll be seeing other spartan-III like yourself and you'll be training with them it is your job to protect reach and Earth so be safe." he talks like a robot it seems weird there's a lot of pauses in his voice and it was in the same didn't talk after that so I had to sit there for 15 minutes with this person who didn't talk.

We landed on a Big Field many people had bags,backpacks or satchels with them and wearing casual clothes assuming that these were also other recruits probably X ODSTs. I got off the falcon and many people were getting near what looked to be a stage. The stage was black small and only have room for one person which made it odd. I walked over to the front row so I could get a good look standing near was three ODST and one person who lookd like of importance the man that walked up to the stage. "Hello recruits my name is Captain James keys this is the SpartanIII program you all been ilistid into it. And it will not be easy it will be brutal and you might even die all you candidates are new some people have been doing this for about five years even more you guys are just a simple throw into the extra teams for backup adding to the empty spots of the other teams. Right now you have no importance to us right now that's why you must make yourself in importance here you go to training for at least three to five years maybe earlier if you are good but you might also die here. Make friends learning strategies train well that is all." the man seem to be a little off as he walked off. two more people who looked of high importance walked in front of us splitting us off into two groups they weren't gender categorize nor were they strength to high categorize no they were just randomly splitting apart two teams.

Well that was chapter one leave a review and like and tell me if I did good and I might do more.


	2. NORTH team!

Note: sorry guys about last chapter is a REALLY short! But I'm having fun with it. :)

Chapter two "north team"

Thorn's POV

The field was expensive about two kilometres each side surrounded by Lush forests and gigantic mountains next to the field with a building the building was mostly made out of stone and Metal the big complex also had a space elevator at the North side. Our group was unique big small,male and female all different colors and sizes. "okay everybody..everybody's going to be splitting up into groups of two!" the man named Lieutenant Watts yelled at us right after he said that we all started splitting up in groups. Some people seem to know each other and some people just went with the flow I guess but I knew no one actually I came off world I trained to be an ODST on Mars and of course reaches super far away from Mars so it be normal for me not to know anyone here.

"hello is anyone in there...HELLO!" A voice and a hand waving in front of my face broke me out of my thoughts it was a guy slightly larger than me and nicely built he probably went to the gym everyday he had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Ya...s-sorry"to say my face was red was an understatement he had a puzzled face and looked confused. "Well hi my name is taylor" he said with a smile and waved "I would like to ask you to be my partner?"he. asked with a second delay "Ok...ho hi my name is Thorn it is nice to met you"I said with a smile.

We both stood beside each other waiting for new orders. We were the last ones to make a pair all the pair's got a piece of wood that was shaped like a combat knife but was dul ours was given to conner. "You will be playing a game I like to call cop's and robbers The objective is to pin and immobilized your partner got it!?"he yelled "Yes sir"we all yelled in unison.

We got ten feet from each other taylor had the "knife" when a blow horn went off taylor ran at me in the time of 4 seconds he was in my face. He swung at my right so I blocked with my wrist he then tripped me on my back and stab downward I kicked him three feet away from me and got up as he was recovering from my kick I ran at him and punched him in the gut grabbing the "knife" at the same time and punching him on the ground putting the "knife" to his neck.

Taylor's POV

'That last punch heart like hell and she was fast' Thorn was on top of me with the "knife" on my neck and both of us where out of breath she got off of me and helped me up. "You ok did I heart you?" she asked with a face of concern "no-no i'm ok a small punch like that can't bring me down."

After 5 minutes the last pair was done me and thorn got to do six spars it was two to four Thorn kicked my ass the lieutenant read twenty name's from a list those are the people who passed Thorn was number two and I was last place all those who did not pass went to ODST training again.

It was the next day we all slept in tents outside we were all sleeping but as it turned 8:00 horns went off all of us woke up it was weird out of a hundred people only forty people are here.

"Ok today you are going to be split up in two teams of twenty and are going to go through a CTF simulation this is a test Ok?" the lieutenant asked if we got it we all noded in response "ok met at the the airpad in five minutes dismissed" the lieutenant walked off. we all went in are separate group's I walked over to Thorn's tent as she was the only person I knew.

Thorn's surprising long hair was all messy and she was typing on her tablet in her own word "Hay Thorn we need to go" she looked at me like I have two heads for two seconds then shook her head. "Ya coming" she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt,green cargo pants and black combat boots.

We got to the pelican drop ship and got in as it tuck off it had eight of us in it me Thorn,a female named Kayo two brothers named Dylan and Mark a three people by the names of Ashley,Ken and Meall.

The pelican started to land and the door opened we got out of the pelican and started to go in the building. It was a basic buncer a small armory with assault rifles, battle rifles, DMR's and magnums on a table was eight pairs of ODST armor with blue paint on them.

We all put the armor on and grabbed our weapons "well we have ten minutes before simulation starts what do we do?" Kayo asked. "We could have the basics about each other." Meall said like it was a statement "ok I will start...my name is Kayo Siller i'm a great marksmen and that is all."she said "well my name is Ashley Greene I have no special skill" Ashley said bluntly I stepped forward "my name is taylor Love a defensive heavy" I said stepping back.

"Hi I'm Ken Gray offensive scout and marksmen" the guy said with a mumble "Meall Joob" a man said without a word after "well… I'm Dylan bits and this is my bro Mark bits." As if on quite all of us look at Thorn she was on her tablet looking at it with no care in the world. She had her ODST armor on and grabbed two weapons a DMR and SMG all the rounds were like a bullet with the change of the top like a paint capital.

"Um… hello are you there."Meall said with a bit of concern. As meall said that Thorn noisiest that she was being looked at by her whole team "um...ya do you need something?" she asked with some blush on her face. "ya can you introduce yourself please" kayo said with a smile "well hi my name is thorn larsen I'm a good pilot and offensive" thorn said with a smile.

We all started to suit up and get ready at a blast door that was the main door of the bunker a HUB was on our helmets 'capture the enemy flag to win (one life)' it read as the doors started to open the land in front of us was a forest with a old city in the distance.

"ok north team time to kick some ass" kayo said. All eight of us started to run "yaaa!" we yelled in unison.

Hey guys hope you liked it and i know that the first chapter was "BAD" but like i said that was the first time I made a story and i thought this is a good learning experience so hope you don't hate me.

With all the love in the world

FARIYTAIL1423 over and out


End file.
